North and South
by midnightstar32
Summary: What if the ghost hunt characters were alive way back when? Well this is my version of what would happen. Plz just R&R.


**Midnight: Hey guys! I know you're probably like, holy shit! Another one?**

**Cookies: Well Midnight had this really awesome idea! So we just had to write it down.**

**Sour: Well anyways, it's about, like you know, I think all of you who live in the US, or have watched that show North and South, know what we're talking about. It's like the war that happened between the North half and South half of the US. The one about slavery, where the South side didn't want slavery anymore but the North side did. Eventually the war wasn't about slavery as much anymore, it became more of a fight for their countries. I love the show North and South, I love it so much I'm gonna try and make the characters talk like that. **

**Midnight: Well I watched that recently and it got me thinking, what if the cast of Ghost Hunt was there? **

**Cookies: Then she told us, so I loved that idea! I mean seriously, how fun would a story like that be to write?**

**Sour: So yeah, we decided to write it.**

**All: We hope you like it! BTW here's a little bit of important info that you need to know:**

**This takes place before, during and after the war.**

**Gene will get killed during the war, so he won't be in this much, but Naru will still be nice.**

**Mai will be an orphan, whose father was so into debt, that she was blackmailed into slavery and can't get out.**

**Ayako will be the head housekeeper/maid/slave person at the house where Mai works, but she really wants to be a doctor.**

**John will be a kind priest who helps slaves escape to the South side.**

**This is based on an actual historical event, but dramatically fictionalised.**

**This is not made to be offensive to anyone.**

**Takigawa will be a Southern gentleman, and heir to a small instrument making company, he will also fight in the war.**

**Naru will be a Southern Gentleman from a rich family, also heir to a company, but his company is large. **

**Naru, Takigawa, Lin, and Yasu will all be Southern soldiers. **

**Madoka will be a doctor for the war. Later she will train Ayako. **

**Naru's parents will be the rich owners of the company.**

**We all like gummy bears.**

**Unicorns are awesome.**

**Midnight: So yeah.**

**All: WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! WE ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING ELSE BUT THE STORIES WE WRITE AND THE CHARACTERS WE MAKE UP! OH YEAH, HERE'S A CHARACTER LIST:**

**Mai- blackmailed orphan**

**Naru-soldier**

**Lin-soldier**

**Yasu-soldier**

**Takigawa-soldier**

**Ayako-Wanna-be doctor**

**Madoka-Doctor**

**John-priest**

**Masako-annoying rich girl **

**Colonel Jones- A really nice colonel**

**Colonel Hathaway- a really mean awful colonel**

**Sergeant Barry Chateau- a smart, clever Sergeant**

**Lillian Jean- her family blackmailed Mai**

**All: THERE WILL BE LOTS OF OTHER CHARACTERS, BUT YOU'LL FIND OUT ABOUT THEM LATER! PLZ R&R!**

About a Year or Two Before the War

"Hurry up! This house will not clean itself!" Lillian Jean barked. She was glaring at Mai. She really hated that girl, so of course her family followed that because she was their little girl. Her father was a rich man, who ran a large company. Mai's father had worked for him, apparently being a terrible worker, and not paying his rent for lodging, apparently he was in debt. A huge unpayable debt. So they offered her a lifetime of serving them or a lifetime of jail. So of course Mai chose a lifetime of slavery.

"Yes Miz Lillian Jean." Mai replied, speeding up her work. She had been doing her work just fine, but since Lillian Jean hated her...Well, she made her life miserable. The reason Lillian Jean hated Mai, was because Mai was beautiful, her hair was long and flowing, it went half way down her back. So of course Lillian Jean made Mai wear it up all the time. Mai's eyes were her best feature, they were filled with kindness and compassion. They were a golden brown color, and so warm it was like you were standing in sunlight. So Lillian Jean told Mai she was so low down in society that she must never look up at anyone, that she must always keep her head down and never meet her superiors eyes. Mai's voice was like liquid silver, it was beautiful. So of course Lillian Jean told her not to speak unless spoken to, and never to sing.

While Lillian Jean had long hair, it wasn't flowing or glossy like Mai's. Lillian Jean's hair was strawberry blonde and a little bit dirty blonde. Her eyes were a dull green, with nothing showing in them but rudeness. And her voice, her voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. But Lillian Jean's snobby family thought that she was the most beautiful, most talented girl to ever exist. Since they were rich and famous, and no one ever really knew who she was, there were rumours that she WAS the most talented and beautiful girl to ever exist.

"And don't forget, tomorrow the Davis family will be visiting, so stay out of sight." Lillian Jean warned harshly.

"Yes Miz Lillian Jean." Mai answered. In only an hour she was free to go and roam the town. Unfortunately, her friend Ayako, the head slave person, couldn't go with her today. But at least she was getting freedom. It was still early in the morning, about 7:00, so she would get the whole day off. The only reason she was allowed to have a day off was because the Smiths (Lillian Jeans family) would get sued otherwise. (I told you, it's dramatically fictionalised.)

One hour later Mai was in her room. First she bathed and dried her hair. Then she picked out a dress, she inherited all of Lillian Jeans old dresses. She inherited them because Lillian Jean told her family that since Mai's father had worked for them for many years Mai should inherit something from Lillian Jean. And she told her family, that she would only give Mai the old and wrecked ones, and that she her did. It seemed like she went out of her way to wreck the dresses too. They would be terribly ripped, have ink of all colours spilled on them and have awful seam lines and other things. But Mai managed to fix them all. She mended the rips, died the dresses the colors of the ink and added or changed fabrics for them, and she took out the seams and redid them.

Today she decided that she would go do something that required nice clothing. Maybe she would go dancing or something. So she picked a pale pink dress with a little bit of white frill, it also had white lace and several pink bows on the end.

She wore her pale pink shoes (whatever kind of shoes they wore in that time period). She tied her hair back in a low hanging, loose ponytail with a pink ribbon. Finally she was out of the mansion. She wasn't allowed to take a carriage so she had to walk.

But she was used to walking so it didn't really bother her, and besides it was a nice summer day out. She walked for what must have been an hour, then she had to sit down in the shade of a tree. But soon she was on her way again. It was about ten minutes later that she arrived in town. It was about midday when she reached the town.

She went to the so and so place where she could have water and dance. First she sat down at an empty table, everyone here knew her. Soon the waiter person came and took her order. Soon she had a tall glass of water. She was bored out of her mind, she thought _I wish Ayako were here. It's so boring without any real company. _

And as usual she was soon surrounded by suitors. It was the same as usual, it was 'Miz Mai' this and 'Miz Mai' that. Or it was 'would you care for a dance Miz Mai?' or 'would you care for a walk Miz Mai?' It always ended with a no, but that just made them try harder. She never met their eyes and kept her head down. But today was different.

"S'cuse me miss, but is it alright if I sit here? All of the other tables are full." A man's voice said.

She replied "Of course. It's really not my place to tell anyone what they can and can't do."

She took a look out of the corner of her eye to see who it was. What she saw was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was tall, had raven black hair, deep blue eyes and a kind smile (I know it doesn't sound like him, but it is, our one and only ... NARU!).

"And why would that be?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't think it's your place to be hittin on mah girl like that." Stated Charley as he put his arm around Mai's waist. He was a big tough guy who was always getting drunk and treating Mai like she was his possession.

"Charley, how many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT your girl, neither am I a possession." She said pulling his arm off of her waist.

"Of course you're a possession, you little SLAVE girl. You think no one in this town knows? Well think again. And Mr. Smith said he might be a sellin you to me. And isn't it a slaves job to please their masters? So you better come with me SLAVE." Charley growled and roughly grabbed her arm.

He gave a great yank and I was pulled out of my chair. "Ow! Stop that Charley!" I exclaimed.

"Let her go, sir. Or I will be forced to make you." Said the gentleman from before, Charley just laughed. Suddenly the man's hand snaked out and hit Charley on the wrist, hard enough to fracture it. Instantly Charley let go of her and yelped while Mai toppled to the ground.

Charley stormed out, and the gentleman helped her up. She said "Thank you...?"

"Oliver Davis, but you may call me Naru. You would be Miss Mai right?" Naru replied.

"Thank you Naru. And yes, but I'm no miss, so just call me Mai. Is there any way I can repay you for solving my Charley problem?" said Mai.

"I would be delighted if you would join me on the dance floor." He replied with a smile. Mai smiled in return. So they danced and talked until it was almost evening, that's when they headed outside for a walk.

They walked to the beach nearby, and since it was sunset there was no one there. By now Naru was getting a little upset that she wouldn't turn her head up to look him in the eyes. He knew it was because she was a slave.

"Mai, would you please hold your head up? You have beautiful eyes and a lovely smile, you shouldn't let them degrade you anymore." Naru said kindly.

"I can't. They will punish me severely." Mai said fearfully.

"I can help you escape to the South with me. I know a priest who helps slaves get across onto the South, we don't believe in slaves there. Please tell me you'll come with me." Naru begged.

"I can't go without Ayako. She's like a mother to me." Mai answered.

"Anything, as long as we can be together." Naru said. Then he tilted her head up. He brought his lips down to meet hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a little bit.

"NARU! Oh look honey! Naru has finally found someone!" an excited female voice exclaimed.

"Yes, it looks like he has!" An energetic kind fatherly voice answered.

"Wow, brother, I didn't think you had the ability to like a girl!" Another male voice teased.

"You were sure wrong!" Another male voice laughed.

Mai and Naru jumped apart, both blushing profusely.

**Midnight: Wow, what a fast relationship! I wonder if I was high when I wrote this! But whatever! Can you believe it, that was my first time writing a real MaiXNaru kiss! **

**Cookies: Oh I wonder who those people were!**

**Sour: You idiot! You KNOW who those people are!**

**Cookies: Oh yeah!**

**All: Plz R&R!**


End file.
